


Nineteen Forty Three 一九四三年

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一九四三年，一個哭哭啼啼的女孩躲進了洗手間………</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen Forty Three 一九四三年

 

**滴　答　滴　答　。**

 

女孩的眼眶濕了。深色髮束成的雙馬尾也濕了。長袍下的制服更濕透了。

   
她的眼淚就猶如她所身處的洗手間內那一整列水龍頭中其中一個沒關好的一樣，滴答滴答，近乎規律地，滴答滴答，一顆接著一顆，滴答滴答，飲泣過不停。

 

  
**滴　答　滴　答　。**

 

  
女孩渾身濕透的原因不作他想，不過是又一個同輩之間無傷大雅、小小的惡作劇，連她的眼淚也是對方預期之內的結果。  
_  
『嗚……可惡的Oliver、都是她害的嗚嗚………』_

 

**滴　答　滴　答　。**

 

哭過了後她才驚覺若再不回寑室要是被某粗暴的夜間看守人（或他的貓）找到，她的命運一定會更加悲慘。於是她慌忙從地板上起來──險些滑倒──走出這個既是她的避難所也像囚禁她的場所──

  
一打開門，她幾乎尖叫出聲，可是她的「 _啊─_ 」只凝結於喉嚨，嘴巴已快一步被一隻冰冷的手覆上。

  
  
**滴　答　滴　答　。**

她定神看清那隻手屬於一個面容同樣蒼白冰冷、高佻而好看的男生。與別不同的紅色眼珠，和自己意外相似的深色髮，白色整潔的襯衫，綠銀色的領帶……她費了好久 才想起他便是屬於高貴血統的學院的天之驕子──叫Tom甚麼來著？女生們不是常常在他背後細聲談論著的嗎？這樣高不可攀的男生居然出現在她的視線之內……

她一緊張便甚麼也無法思考，腦袋只閃過一個又一個問題：他怎麼會出現在女生洗手間的門前？難道他想偷窺嗎？ _怎麼可能！_ 他可是全級、不、大概是全校中被捧為領袖天才的人物。對了，一定是走錯了門，在這種深夜裡常發生的，像迷糊的她在老家時半夜上洗手間後也總是摸錯了房間……

 

「 _小　心　一　點　。_ 」 _（Be careful.）_

他 薄薄的唇張開，近乎耳語般吐出語言，彷如施咒一樣，而想必她一定中了這個不知名的魔咒。因為她當下立即臉紅得連想說句對不起也說不出來（為甚麼她要道歉呢？大概是自己那討人厭的反射性體質吧）。一雙哭紅的眼此刻一定更紅了。該怎樣形容呢？近乎青蛙被蛇盯上的感覺──呃、不對，怎說也應該是因為從沒和男生對目過而不知該如何反應這種說法較動聽吧？

她因為自己亂七八糟的想法而瑲琅地退後一步，立即趕忙從他身邊逃走出去，往寑室跑去的速度連陪迴在校園裡的鬼魂也自愧不如。

 

**滴　答　滴　答　。**

 

──儘管途中她稍微停了那麼一下。也許是那水聲。也或許是自己的心跳聲。

  
然而，對方為何在這樣的深夜裡要離開宿舍所在的塔而來到校園二樓的洗手間？可是她不作他想，只因為當下長長深暗的走廊中只有她一人獨站在其中。

沒有任何人的氣息。牆上過百幅的肖像畫就猶如欺負她的學生般盯著她看。而比起這些視線的壓迫感，她回頭只看了一眼她來時的黑暗中，不需語言或任何聲音的警告，就能感覺到那猶如深淵的黑暗當中隱藏著更危險的視線。

那是她不想正視的。

  
**滴　答　滴　答　。**

她轉身逃走。

   
**滴　答　滴　答　。**

 

水聲更響了。

 

※

 

一九四三年的魔法世界和預言家日報塞滿的是麻瓜世界第二次世界大戰的消息：極力想置身事外並設法把魔法界和麻瓜戰事劃清界線的魔法部似乎已難以再維持其消極政策；畢竟愈來愈多巫師及其麻瓜親友牽泄進戰事之中，傷亡人數更是不斷上升。有傳言魔法部快將介入戰事，但部內最大的反對聲音當然是純血派；他們堅稱愚蠢無知的麻瓜嗜 血又愛自取滅亡……

  
「妳對麻瓜世界的興趣比我想像中還要高，Minerva。」  
  
「這可是和我們息息相關，Augusta。」早餐時間的葛萊芬多桌旁，黑白色的預言家日報背後架著方型眼鏡、襟前別著級長徵章的黑髮女巫說。  
  
「我想第一堂課要交的作業和我們更息息相關。」從棕色頭髮到黑色巫師袍皆一絲不茍的同級同院巫女雖然一手拿著餐盤另一手卻拿出一份寫滿密密麻麻小字的羊皮遞給對方，並補充一句：「妳昨晚遺留在變形課教室的。」  
  
「…謝謝。」似乎因為從不出錯而難以致信的Minerva只能心情復雜地收下，那是讓她今早神經質地在交誼廳中找了許久的重要報告。  
  
Augusta坐下於對面，開始進食早餐。兩人方圓一百米之內卻無其他葛萊芬多的學生坐下。幾個低年級的走過連腳步也放輕了。  


這現象出現於以勇氣為名的葛萊芬多學院餐桌之上更顯得隔外詭異；原因無他，只因為這一兩年間低年級生可沒勇氣搗亂或使詐，畢竟被選作女級長的是毫不親和兼從不賣帳的Minerva McGonagall──六年級生，變型學全校之冠，也是負責該課的Dumbledore教授最為寵信的學生。而幾乎每一個在霍格華茲裡教導過她的教授都斷言她的名字將於不久的將來被錄入魔法部中的化獸師名單之上。  
  
坐 在她對面的是其好友Augusta Longbottom。身份同樣不隍多讓──來自正統的純血家族，更是作為Longbottom家與魔法界裡最古老的Black家之間的女兒，以其優秀的家世背景絕對有資格進入史萊哲林，卻被編進了葛萊分多，也許是性格使然吧。如果有誰打算跟分類帽問個究竟，它也想必會如此毫不在乎地回答。  
  
由此可見這兩人非常相似，而事實上她們也異常投契；從行事作風以至人生態度都是同樣律己嚴人的完美主義者──這樣的總結並不誇張，然而結果便是葛萊芬多出現了如此過份認真的組合，這才是叫旁人難以適應的現象。  
  
  
「Augusta，現在歐洲中部的情況已經非常嚴峻，這已經不是麻瓜的事了。不單止他們濃罩於納綷軍的恐怖統治之下，我們魔法界更本也自身難保。躲在這場世紀戰爭背後對那些和麻瓜有丁點血緣關係的巫師家族展開屠殺的Grindelwald侵略至這裡只是遲早的問題。」  
  
邊用叉子把碟中南瓜派分開小塊的Minerva邊說出她那不同於其他同級生顧慮考試或戀愛問題的擔憂，注意力早已放棄了食物而回到報紙上那些炮火不斷的畫 面：「倫敦、不，我是說英國之所以還勉強能躲於安全之中只是因為霍格華茲裡有Dumbledore教授在，眾所周知當今唯一能對Grindelwald構成威脅的巫師就只他一人。但魔法部這樣的逃避政策根本難以持久……」  
  
眼看她快把南瓜派支解成醬，Augusta打斷了她：「既然妳說起教授他，我也正想問了。」只因為她清楚知道好友能在這個題目上打轉半天；Minerva的思路清晰也一針見血，卻往往忘記了自己還只是一個六年級生、還沒畢業就更別談上戰場的可能性。所以作為她的朋友Augusta提出更顯而易見的問題：

  
「為何他不親自去討伐Grindelwald呢？」

  
Minerva停下手中刀叉的動作，瞇起方型眼鏡後的雙眼彷彿在質疑友人的提問。Augusta卻不急不徐地喝下一口濃湯，想了一想猶如需要整理一下思緒才開口繼續說下去：  
  
「我並不是說教授得一人承擔起這場可以預見的戰爭，只是目前報紙上能讀到的一切並不能怪魔法部那些官僚。眾所周知貪生怕死是他們的入職要求之一，互相推卸責任更是升職的首要條件──扯遠了。總之常人，我是指大部份的巫師，也並非人人能夠戰勝對於黑魔法的恐懼，更何況對方是目前歷史上最為邪惡的黑巫師。當今能夠 對付這樣的黑魔法的就只有──」  
  
「教授他在進行著甚麼。」  
  
這下輪到Minerva打斷了對方。不知道是她的貿然打斷還是她所說的內容過於意外，以至Augusta難以反應。  
  
Minerva乾脆放下刀叉，背靠後，「妳和其他同學沒發現並不奇怪、教授他總是挑變形課以外的時間消失不見，我每次課後想找他都總是找不到人。」  
  
她並非在抱怨，但作為Dumbledore的學生並打算畢業後跟隨他在變型學上深造的她而言，這半年以來Dumbledore不出席的次數多得足以和蹺課的學生相比；然而每次問起卻只換來半月眼鏡後的幽默微笑……這很難不令她多想。  
  
「也許他正在計劃召集人手……」  
  
「夠了，他不讓妳參與自有他的理由，我們都信任他不是嗎。」再次打斷她，Augusta回答的甚至不是問句。有時候連Minerva都瞠目於她那種不動如岩石般的信念。把匙中最後一口湯吞下，她拿起托盤站起來，向好友示意道：  
  
「妳不是有作業要交給教授他的嗎？難得他人在我們快走吧。」

 

收拾早餐，離開了早餐時份熱鬧暄鬧的大廳。她們轉角進入了短暫的寧靜當中，但下一秒，便走入了不比大廳要低聲多少的廊道。

 

霍格華玆古老高聳的走廊收集著學生們回蕩於此的各種聲音：

 

皮鞋跟敲過地面與巫袍角擦過門牆或步或跑的聲音。

壓低了聲線的交談或忍不住高揚的笑聲或興起試驗的唸咒。

紅色的葛萊芬多綠色的史萊哲林藍色的雷文克勞黃色的哈夫帕夫全交融於此。

  
匆匆擦過於此。

 

她們邊走邊談。

  
然後那只是一瞬間的事。

  
人潮中輕易地便能發現、引人注目的：

 

黑髮黑瞳，蒼白瘦削，高佻英俊的男生。背後理所當然地跟著一大班哈巴狗。  
  
兩個更為高挑卻無人敢近的女生，手裡一些羊皮卷一些古老書磚。  
  
  
交叉而過。

  
  
**  
「Tom．Marvolo．Riddle。」**

Augusta唸出對方的名字之時，已相隔著大半段走廊，輕易便被人潮迅速隱沒的聲音。

  
「──史萊哲林的優等生怎麼了？」  
  
Minerva問，順勢回頭，隔著眼鏡瞄了一眼那個與她們相差一年的男生、據說下年度會當上級長的名人：太快、也太多人了，對方好像回望了她，她卻不能肯定。  


「他不是純血。」  
  
Augusta卻肯定，且知道：  
  
「──我從沒聽說過Riddle這姓氏。」

  
Minerva停下了腳步。

  
「不是純血卻進入了史萊哲林？」  
  
「我就進入了葛萊芬多。」

  
Augusta不以為然，卻也停下來。

 

兩人站在已經空蕩蕩的走廊中，回頭目送那一群史萊哲林擁護著中的男生背影消失於轉角。

 

「可是他 _活像一個純血_ ，不是嗎。」  
  
Augusta落下評語。從來不使用疑問句是習慣。一貫非黑即白的完美主義。

  
Minerva沒有回答。她見過那男生出入教授的辦公室，好幾次都是怒氣沖沖或尖鋒相對的情景。她沒有多問，只知道這個優異但來歷神祕的男生是當年Dumbledore教授從麻瓜世界召收學生時帶回來的其中一員。她和他沒有接觸，但她一直無法理解教授的決定。

 

他的眼神中有著她無法參透、猶如黑魔法一般不祥的氣息。

 

她們繼續邁步。打算先上洗手間一趟，卻被一個雙馬尾的女孩擦身越過，帶著飲泣聲。同一時間另一浪的人潮又從走廊末端傳來，背後傳來笑聲和喊著Myrtle，大概是女孩的名字，藍色與銀色鋪天蓋地，這情況應該是屬於是另一學院的欺負事件了。

然後女孩懦弱如幽靈一般的背影沖進了女洗手間。

  
  
「呃我們去別間吧。」Minerva於是拉住了同伴。  
  
「為甚麼？」Augusta露出些許不滿。她向來甚少會因為這些事而被動搖或改變其目的與行程。  
  
「剛剛那女孩一進去便會待在裡頭哭上大半天，別打擾她了。」  
  
「她穿的是雷文克勞的制服。」Augusta用『妳連這也知道？』的目光看著她。  
  
「有所聽聞而己。」Minerva不以為然，思緒已轉到更為重要的事：「糟糕，快要趕不上，課堂快要開始了。這次沒抓到教授就不知道下次他何時才會回到學校了。」  
  
「那就快點吧。」Augusta俐索地拉起了她。

 

當天晚上，女孩冰冷的屍體躺在冰冷的洗手間地板上。血混和了水。

  
**滴　答　滴　答。**  
  
一如歷史一再被沾染上血腥。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2014.08.17  
> 又一篇超冷門角色集合ＸＤ覺得當年發生在密室裡的謀殺案非常有意思，尤其是年輕的伏地魔啊！年輕的麥教授！活生生的愛哭鬼麥朵！還有超神氣的奈威奶奶！總覺得把兩位女士的年輕時代設定成認真過頭的級長會非常有趣ＸＤ讓她們遇上瑞斗就更有趣了ＸＤ  
> 看一看發生事件的年份還是麻瓜的二戰時代，各種各樣有趣的背景，就忍不住執意寫出來了，無論有多冷。  
> 加嘉


End file.
